


Angry Sex

by PlayfulMay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: How oh how does one release all that anger mid-fight ...?





	

  
"You couldn't be more impossible if you _tried_!" Phryne huffed, letting herself out of the car with an angry slam to the door.

Jack was still wide-eyed as he watched her walk up the path to Wardlaw, breathless that she had just let herself out while the car slowed to a stop. And HE was the impossible one?

As even-tempered as he could manage himself to be, Jack took a deep breath in and turned off the car, calmly following Phryne inside.

They had been together for just over two years, and they had fought many times. Often it was from a misunderstanding between them, but that night's spat had sprouted from an ongoing argument they seemed to endlessly negotiate. Phryne took too many risks and Jack was far too cautious for it.

"Evening, Inspector," Dot smiled just as Jack let himself in behind Phryne who was nowhere to be seen. It was a smile Dot had given Jack on other occasions, as if to say she felt sorry for him in such a difficult time. And Phryne Fisher in a fight was a difficult time indeed. "She's just gone upstairs, I'm afraid. Would you like a late dinner?"

"That won't be necessary," he sighed, putting on his best smile while he hung his hat and coat by the door.

"I baked some bread that I left on the counter and I thought I'd stay down here for a while to see if I can give Miss Fisher another lesson in cross-stitching later tonight."

Jack wanted to laugh but thought better of it. After all, maybe Dorothy was right. In Phryne's furious state, maybe that was what the lady detective needed.

A door slammed upstairs, and Jack's humor fell away. Damn that woman and all of her chaotic fury. "You can wait up if you'd like, but something tells me she won't be in any mood to focus tonight," Jack said, taking the stairs two-at-a-time.

Dot watched after him with her lips pressed together. How a traditional man like Jack tempered Phryne's moods, she would never know.

Once Jack had found himself at the landing of the hallway, he couldn't help but smile down at Phryne's coat, shed on the floor. "Uh huh." He picked it up along with one of Phryne's heels as he opened the bedroom door cautiously, as if he expected her to throw the other.

"Dearest?" he teased, setting her off again as only he could.

"This is no joke, Jack Robinson," Phryne hissed, hands perched angrily on her hips. "I'm sincerely mad with you! Do you know how that made me look to all those officers? The way you go on about -saying whatever you want!"

"YOU say whatever you want, too," he challenged. "And I don't see why I can't do the same. You want more recklessness and I want less. Aren't we both entitled to-"

"Damnit, Jack! It's MY body! It's MY safety we're talking about!"

Jack closed the door behind him as he hated for Dorothy to have to catch their arguments from her quiet spot downstairs. Setting aside Phryne's coat and stray shoe by the door, he took two steps toward her and placed his own hands on his hips. Sighing angrily back.

"Phryne. I know this might make no sense to a woman as foolhardy as you, but I care about your safety. And if I were to throw myself in as much danger-"

"You're ALWAYS throwing yourself in danger!" she snapped, throwing her arms up. "You're the inspector of the entire city south station and you always insist on being the first one in the door! How do you think that makes me feel?!"

"That's different. That's my job."

"To hell with you!" Phryne said, turning before her lip could quiver and give away how upset she was.

Without pause, Jack reached out and grabbed her wrist, spinning her back around. "Phryne ... I didn't mean that. I ... I know danger is a part of your job too. I just ... wish you wouln't always leap in so eagerly. That's all."

"If I were a man you wouldn't be saying such things," she said, drawing in closer toward him, chin jutted out. "No one would."

"That's not true for me," Jack said sincerely, releasing her wrist as he steadied his breathing to show her he was of sound mind. He meant what he said. "Even if you were six feet tall and built like your friend Sam, Phryne ... I wouldn't want you held at gunpoint for the sake of your job."

Phryne stared at him for a long moment, but was hurt all the same. "Fine. I guess I'll just take up knitting as my job then - god forbid anyone worry about my fragile state."

Jack rolled his eyes as she stomped off into her bathroom en suite, sighing. "Phryne."

"Save it, Jack. We've been through this so much that my blood is boiling at our inability to ever come to proper terms about it. Congratulations."

Jack dropped himself down on the bed they shared, dropping his shoulders back to lie there unsettled.

Phryne stood looking with great frustration at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, taking out her earrings a little too hastily. "Protectors ..." she mumbled angrily to herself, raking her fingers through her own hair just to mess it all to the right and then the left. Neither would do. Maybe she would shave it all off. THAT would show him. But damnit, why did his reactions mean so much to her anyway?

She splashed some cold water on her face, but that didn't help either. She was too angry to sleep. Too angry to make proper sense, and too angry to forgive him for riling her up like she was. She glared at herself in the mirror only long enough for her eyes to wander to her attractive legs - Jack's adjective, not hers. And suddenly she knew what she needed.

"It's not my fault I care about you," Jack was saying from the bedroom, anger building behind his own voice, uncuffing his shirt when he noticed Phryne in the doorway to the bathroom with a familiar look in her eye.

"Can we set aside the discussion?"

Jack's ears perked at that - it was their way of confessing they wanted raw sexual gratification, and that they didn't want their argument to force more space between them and what they desired. Phryne used the phrase more often than Jack ever did, but he hadn't been one to complain. A riled up, angry phryne made for a very interesting bed partner indeed.

"Set it aside?" he tested, as their fight at the station and all the way home had been particularly explosive. "Are you sure you meant to say that?"

Only further perturbed by his apparent tease, Phryne strode across the room and pulled at him by his shirt, looking into his eyes. "Just tell me right now if you don't want this so i can take care of myself and be done with this infuriating ... feeling."

"It's infuriating? So suddenly?" he smirked, unable to help from further riling her up. She made for a very tempting frustrated woman.

"Fine," she sighed, turning away from him only to have him grab her by the wrist again - more roughly that time around - spinning her back against his chest. She tried not to let on to her feelings of weakness for her desires, already panting. "I thought i was too much trouble."

"I never said you weren't" he teased again, smiling at the way she could lose herself in a fit of frustration. He had never heard of a woman like phryne - confident, determined, and raging with anger when she wanted to be. He kissed her shoulder, tracing his teeth up toward her neck, and she groaned.

"Jack ... are you gonna touch me or not?"

He always chuckled at such questions. It wasn't that he didn't understand - he knew very well she preferred to being taken fast and rough when things between them were tense. Yet the tone of her voice when she asked such things always entertained him. Like she couldn't stand for him to take his time.

"Yes ... but i just want to enjoy this first. Patience."

While he was trying to set aside the frustration they had been working through over the case all day, he closed his eyes and let himself feel phryne there in front of him, forgetting their differences. He would _have_ to if he were to please her the way she wanted it. He closed his eyes and focused on the way she felt in his arms. The way it felt to be buried deeply inside her.

Especially in their line of work, they knew that any day could be their last, and neither intended to restrict themselves by something as callous as a disagreement. They had enjoyed a rough brand of sex many times during heated discussions, and it had only ever been disappointing once. Jack smiled at the memory - not at the fact that phryne had begun crying out of a miraculous need for tenderness, but that he had comforted her and they'd worked the argument out that night with Phryne in his arms.

He breathed onto her shoulder, thinking that if anyone deserved to let loose their tears that night, it was him, but he wasn't all that upset in the end. And he certainly didn't want to offer up a disappointing intermission in their fight. Jack enjoyed pleasing phryne's many sexual whims as much as she seemed to enjoy doling them out.

"Rough, Jack," she exhaled, slipping her hand behind herself to grope him over his trousers. She wanted him hard and ready.

"In such a rush ... then encourage me," he moaned, pulling her hand away to teasingly stroke his fingers through her hair and guide her to her knees.

Dot had been downstairs, working on a batch of her infamous cookies, hoping they would do a world of good. Perhaps cookies might even pull the couple out of their squabble, too. But just as she walked toward the stairs, she heard a familiar sound of banging against the wall. Back in her younger days, she might have been perplexed, but at that point, Dot had a very good idea just exactly what was going on upstairs, so she simply kept an eye on the cookies and continued with her cross-stitching in hilariously awkward silence with the distant sound travelling through the house.

"One of these days you're gonna hurt me," Jack panted, his back to the bedroom door as Phryne had felt it against her own back and then switched places. Shoving him for good measure.

"You can take it," she panted back, pulling his belt from pants and unfastening his suspenders while Jack unbuttoned his shirt.

"We don't do this enough," he huffed with need, pulling off his white collared shirt so quickly the action enticed his lover. He was desperate, and a desperate Jack Robinson was an appetizing sight.

"Mmm ... indeed we don't," Phryne panted, licking her lips for effect. When Jack leaned in and roughly claimed her lips, she smirked into their kiss. It worked.

"You tell me to stop if it's too much," Jack warned her, gathering her up into his hands with the help of her legs wrapping around him.

Phryne moaned when she felt the door at her back again, feeling Jack's hands kneading into her backside. Holding her up against him and boasting his strength against hers. Reminding her that she could never truly overpower him. It drove her on, crushing her lips to his. Moaning into his mouth.

"Just don't hurt me, Inspector," Phryne breathed between kisses, her laughter stolen in even rougher kisses.

"Damn tease ..." Jack growled, stepping out of his pants in practiced fashion and moving himself against her.

"Don't have enough hands, do we, Jack?" Phryne teased again, enjoying a riled up partner as well. "It's a shame I won't help you out ..."

"Phryne," he warned, kissing even more passionately when he felt her hands in his hair. "I ... need you ..."

"Then come get me," she rasped back, wriggling out of his hands to slip down against the wall. Turned roughly in his hands only to brace herself against the door with her cheek flush against its cool surface. "Jack ..."

She moaned deeply when his left hand slipped over her mouth, gripping so tightly that all she could do was push out her hips. She so enjoyed it rough. And would Jack enjoy it rough? He often liked for her to slap him when he took her that way, enjoying some of that roughness in his own way. It had always spurred him on.

Jack had slipped his right hand between Phryne's legs, releasing his left from her mouth to undress her. He couldn't stand for another moment for her to be clothed while he stood there mostly naked.

"Take off your dress or I'll rip it."

He was already pulling off his own undershirt when she spun around and leaned back against the door, smiling through her eyes. "Is that right ...?"

Jack stepped out of his smalls - his last article of clothing - and was impressed Phryne kept eye contact even while he sprung loose. Hard and desperate.

"It's not a threat," he whispered, tucking himself against her, touching foreheads with her. "I need you, Phryne ... and I'm afraid my hands won't be quite as careful with those infuriating buttons all down your back."

Phryne had left the discussion of their argument aside, but the anger was still there. It was still there in both of them, driving their need for rough touches and hungry kisses. Phryne moaned when she saw the look in Jack's eyes. His need for her, to soothe the feelings infuriating him.

"Leave it on," Phryne said at last, pulling her only undergarment down from under her dress only to bend completely at her hips. Breathing on his needy cock and then drawing back up again.

She gasped theatrically when he pushed her shoulders back against the door, his free hand raking up her dress. "You drive me crazy."

Phryne kissed him with her own need then, drawing back only to pat him gently across the face.

"Is that all you've got?" Jack smirked, pinning her arms to the door to kiss her roughly. Letting her feel what he needed through his lips and his tongue. He devoured her, leaving her breathless when he finally pulled back only to feel her slap him again. It was still pitiful in strength, but Phryne only ever really slapped him when he was teasing an orgasm out of her. He had some work ahead of him if he wanted it any rougher. "And here I thought you were a force to be reckoned with ..."

She slapped him again a little harder, and Jack allowed himself to enjoy the tingle of pain in his cheek. Hoisting her into her hands again hungrily enough to pin her between his body and the door - guiding himself inside her when he felt just how wet she was.

"JACK!" she gasped, her thighs tensing at his hips at the unexpected instant gratification. He was usually such a tease, and there he was giving her exactly what she wanted. She leaned her head back and moaned when both of his hands were on her backside again, lifting and dropping her in rhythm over his cock. "Jack! ... Jack ..."

It wasn't hard enough. He could see it in the way her eyes shut and opened in frustration. She needed more. He couldn't blame her - he needed more, too. More leverage.

Without warning, he pulled out of her and walked her over to her vanity - the only piece of furniture that was the perfect height for what he wanted. He spun Phryne so her back was to his chest, and he kissed her neck and bit her shoulder while she reached around and took his cock in her hand. She needed him inside of her again. If she had to wait she would scream.

"Jack ... please ..."

"Lean over," he whispered into her ear, massaging her breasts hungrily through her dress.

"Make me ..."

With his hand between her shoulders, he pushed her down and rucked up her dress again to feel the heat between her legs.

"JACK! ..."

"Quit calling out my name or Mrs. Collins will know exactly what we're doing up here."

"She already knows."

"I'm not so sure-"

Interrupting Jack's words was the sound of the vanity pushing along the floor to the wall where it wouldn't be budging with any degree of movement. Jack followed after her with lust in his eyes and a freedom their rough sex gave him even in times of anger.

"You want it that rough, do you?"

Phryne was already panting, reaching back for him: "Jack ... don't make me beg. I'm already cross with you ..."

Without another word, Jack dropped to his knees behind her, spreading her with his hands and licking her from behind. It was a position he very seldom put her into, but the effect it had on her was too delicious to resist. He licked her as she pleaded and clawed at her vanity with need.

He only tormented her for a few minutes until he could feel she was close, and then he stood again and sunk into her. Letting himself feel the pleasure of her tensing around him.

"Please, please ..." Phryne continued to plead helplessly, gasping when he started a rhythm in earnest. Screaming when he continued to drive in and out of her with no sense of caution. Rough sex at its finest.

"I'm - so - so-close!" phryne was gasping, feeling the friction of Jack against her with the incessant way he pounded into her. She bounced against him with learned precision. "Yes! - Yes! - Yes! - Yes!"

"I have to stop or slow down to-"

"No - don't stop! I'm so close!" she cried out, tensing around him in climax at last.

Without a word, Phryne stood with Jack's help and found what strength she had left to push him over to their bed. Shoving him down onto it.

"Phryne-"

"if you know what's good for you, you'll let me do this."

Jack swallowed hard. He had become quite talented at holding off for Phryne to finish, and his stamina was often rewarded with Phryne's mouth or the delicate perfection of watching her ride him - Phryne doing all the work.

But their rough sex was different, and she had eagerly predicted what he needed that night with strong hands around his cock. "If you want my mouth ... show me," she panted.

So his hands went into her hair, guiding her back down his body as he laid excitedly, closing his eyes at the sensation of her taking him into her mouth. She had always been so talented at that.

Despite what Phryne had first thought he might enjoy, Jack always seemed to prefer using his grip on her hair to keep her away from his cock than to push her further onto it. He was a smart man, after all, and knew that she enjoyed having that power over him. And his control to try keeping her away from his throbbing cock infuriated her all the more.

She whimpered to have him in her mouth as he teased her, building to his own climax with her desperate licks and sounds that never ceased to arouse him.

It took all of thirty seconds once he let her loose for him to orgasm so hard his toes curled and he growled out her name.

Phryne hummed with pleasure after seeing him go so rigid and then melting into the bed with complete satisfaction.

"Well ..." he panted, lying on his back next to her as she dropped at his side and caught her breath with him. "I hope you're not so angry with me now."

"I can be angry if I'd like," she said defiantly, unable to lift from the bed but defiant all the same.

"Great, I've had no effect whatsoever," Jack teased, his throat dry and raw from their intense session together. "Good to know. I assume this means the discussion is back on?"

"You treated me out there like I was a hazard to myself," she accused somewhat softer from beside him, watching him and admiring the glisten of sweat over his face and shoulders. His chest ...

"Phryne, you infuriating woman. I don't want to go to bed angry."

"Fine then. So apologize and agree with me."

Jack couldn't help the grin from lifting the corners of his mouth. "Phryne ...?"

She pouted. "Jack, I'm still very upset."

"Even if I offer to hold you and tell you the only reason I get so upset is that I love you and I want you to be safe?"

Phryne rolled her eyes. "But you need to quit telling me that in PUBLIC where people are starting to see me as some sort of wife-servant."

Then Jack laughed: "They are, are they?"

"I can take care of myself, Jack. We'll need to compromise or we'll be this angry every day."

"Oh, is that right?" he teased, holding her tightly to his naked body. "Solving our anger with sex might become hazardous in that case ... not that I'd be complaining."

Phryne smirked to herself but didn't respond verbally. She simply circled her hips back against him and rested in his arms. Jack always knew just what to say. That impossible man.

 

 


End file.
